Rebel Yell
by FoundAgain
Summary: Yes, she's done it all, all that stuff I could do. I'm sure I could do the same, so why do you keep going back to her? What makes her special? Answer me that. Two-Shot. Very tiny Charah, but it's there.
1. Rebel Yell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

**

Rebel Yell

I could be anything you want. I could be an innocent customer, confused about the inner-workings of her computer. Or her video camera. Better yet, make it a cell phone. Is that what you want? I could phrase everything as a question, allowing you to feel smart and helpful. I could smile at your jokes and tolerate your friend's. I could look over your job and your salary and your ridiculous coworkers. I could leave you my number.

I could be another under-achieving employee of the Burbank Plaza, if that's what you want. I could serve sandwiches, or over-cooked hot dogs. Do you want frozen yogurt? I can name something after you. I could torture you from across the parking lot with wistful gazes. I could surprise you at work, and you know no one would mind. Apparently, selling underpants is also an option. Is that what you're looking for?

I could be an international terrorist. I have the skill set. Or do you prefer simply national terrorists? How about those that don't limit themselves to silly titles? I could just be an all-destroying universal terrorist. I could seduce you. I could make you fall for me. I could dazzle you with my... abilities. You would find it unnerving, yet sexy. You would be confused about your feelings for me. You would convince yourself that I am just confused, that I'm not truly evil. Meanwhile... I could make being an all-destroying universal terrorist hot. Is that what you want?

I could be an agent of the CIA. I could be one of the good guys, I could be on your team. We would see each other every day, and we would face down life threatening situations together. I could be your protector, and you could be overbearingly protective. Not that you could protect me if you tried. The thought is what counts. I could go undercover as a seductress, with you by my side as a willing businessman. I could pretend to be your girlfriend, I could pretend to be your wife. Isn't that what you're after? I could lure in marks with my wiles, and you could watch. I could convince any man that I want him, that I need him. I could convince you.

Or I could hold your hand as we walk to your car. From anywhere. I could run my hands through your curls when you're frustrated. I could support you when everyone else shuts you out, doesn't believe you. I could make you breakfast, and you could handle all the other meals. I could watch your sci-fi shows, cuddled up to you on the couch. I could admire you every hour of the day, thanking all the powers that be for you. You in my life. I could whisper "I love you," in your ear. I could say "I love you," plainspoken, perhaps during dinner. Or would you prefer after lunch?

I could shout, as loud as I can, "I LOVE YOU," for the whole world to hear! I could try to explain to you the way my heart rises in my chest when I see you, or the way it explodes when you give me one of those smiles. I could tell you that my mouth isn't big enough to express the joy you bring me. That you are the air I breathe, the place where I belong.

I could be your girlfriend. Your lover. I want to be your wife. I want to love you, to make love to you. I want us to have millions of kids that look like us, a product of our love. I want to hold your hand, just to feel connected to you. I want more of you. I want all of you. I want you to have all of me. I want you to tell me what you want. I would do it for you.

Till then I'll sit here, wondering what you're doing with all those other girls. The Jill's and Lou's and Hannah's and Sarah's. Especially Sarah. Yes, she's done it all, all that stuff I could do. I'm sure I could do the same, so why do you keep going back to her? What makes her special?

Answer me that Chuckles.

* * *

**A/N: Point of view? How about whoever you want it to be. You must have been reading with someone in mind, so pick that person. When I was writing this I started with Sarah, thought about making it Jill, and deciding on an unknown. Probably someone who works at the BuyMore and happens to learn all of Chuck's secrets... whatever. She's a creep. That last line makes me think of Anna, she could have a thing for Chuck if she wanted too... i guess. Maybe it's my unconscious... ;) Title comes from the song I was listening to as i wrote it. It's by Billy Idol. I don't own that either. well, sorry if this disappointed. adios.**


	2. A Follow Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.**

**

* * *

**

A Follow-Up

Well, uh, that's somewhat unnerving.

What? No, I don't think you're a horrible person, should I? I just didn't know you knew... everything.

I guess that's true. Nobody pays much attention around here anyway, and we aren't exactly discreet. I'm surprised no one else has found out.

Oh, yeah that's an easy one. I want Sarah. She's perfect.

Well, I guess it's because she is Sarah, you know? I want her the way she is because she already is that way. I don't want what she could be, and you really shouldn't want to spend your life with someone that you have to change for. What Sarah does makes up who she is, and you wanting to be those things makes up who you are... does that make sense?

Sorry. I tried...

No! No. She is very beautiful, but her beauty to me is really more her reactions, you know? Like when we see each other, her whole face lights up. And when we're in danger she becomes concerned. You can try if you want, but I don't think your face muscles will duplicate hers. It's her thoughts, emotions, that I can see on her face. They let me see who she is, and you're two different people.

Alrighty, well I'm really sorry... and try not to let Casey know that you know... all that stuff. I have to go find the security tapes from this little special moment and erase it now... so uh, should we hug it out? Okay, yeah. Mmmhm, good hug. Alright! See you around Shelley!

* * *

Chuck, I'll admit I'm disappointed. We could have had such a great life together, but I will accept defeat, for now. One day your blonde goddess will run off with another asset, and I will be there to pick up the pieces.

Meanwhile, that hug totally pushed me up the ranks on the Buy-More hotness ladder (Located in Jeff's stall, if you're interested). So I'm sure I can find some company... even if it Lester, desperate to prove his heterosexuality. Don't worry about me Charles! I'll be watching, and waiting, forever, if I have too.

* * *

**A/N: Surprise! I picked Shelley as our wonderful narrator. She works in the store, and she's hopelessly in love with Chuck. I hope this wasn't too confusing, I made it as clear as I could =)**


End file.
